Differences
by xXxIcePrincessxXx
Summary: Minako is Hibari's younger sister. Isn't that enough said already? You're probably seeing either a very overprotected girl or a female version of Hibari. Well, let me tell you- its something in between. Follows storyline of anime/manga with slight changes. Mukuro x OC and slight Gokudera x OC for now
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Uhh…not much to say…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Ever since I could remember, I admired my older brother- Hibari, Kyoya. I admired his strength and ever now, regardless of what everyone else thinks, I still do. Though, maybe that's because he's my brother. He treats me much better than others. Of course, that's because I'm his little sister- Hibari, Minako.

I used to wonder why people wouldn't realize that I'm related to _the_ Hibari, Kyoya until they found out my last name, heard me call him 'Onii-san', or in some cases both of the listed events. I still don't quite understand though. We have the same raven colored hair and steely grey eyes. I guess that the only differences are that I'm a girl, my hair is much longer, and my eyes aren't as sharp looking, my eyes are a bit bigger and less angled. As for height, I was always around a head shorter than him. Anyways, I guess that this should be enough introductions.

* * *

"Minako, you're acting like an herbivore," Onii-san scolds. It's in the most gentle tone you can get from him though.

"I'm sorry, Onii-san. Thank you for clearing the way though," I reply. Although, I find that I'm a bit like him, I really don't think that it makes sense to clear the hallway using my naginata. He simply nods in response and continues to escort me to class even though I deemed it unnecessary a long time ago. After all, he taught me well. Although, my fighting ability isn't nearly as good and his, I guess that it's close enough. As we near the classroom, I say, "Thank you for bringing me to class, Onii-san. I'll see you during lunch later, as usual."

As I walk into the classroom, I receive greetings from guys who aren't fans of the school's idol- Sasagawa, Kyoko. I nod and say, "Good morning." Like Onii-san, I dislike groups of people, but not quite as much. Normally, I try to keep calm. Next, I get greeted the few people who decide to interact with me. It really is an odd mix of people- The school's idol and her best friend, the baseball star, the Italian, and "No-Good Tsuna". I place my bag down at my seat next to Gokudera, Hyato.

"Good morning, Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san," I reply, after getting invited into their conversation.

"Have you heard about the Nami Middle students getting beat up?" asks Yamamoto.

"Of course, I was talking to the victims for Onii-san the other day. They all told me that they were from another school," I reply.

"That's scary…" replies Sawada.

I glance at the clock on the wall and say. "Class should be starting soon. I'm going to go back to my seat."

* * *

As soon as lunch starts I leave the classroom and go to the rooftop. However, when I arrive, I hear Onii-san talking to someone. Finding this strange, I open the door anyways. "Oh, so this is your sister," says a baby.

"Hmmm…? You must be that baby. It's an honor to meet you," I say, bowing.

"Well of course, I am Reborn, the greatest home tutor. I should get going though, Dame-Tsuna is waiting," he says. Then, he just leaves.

"Here's today's lunch," I say, handing Onii-san the black bento. He opens it to examine its contents. Today is white rice, gyoza, and tempura shrimp.

"It's good," says Onii-san, nodding in approval.

* * *

I stretch after class ends and let out a yawn. Then, I start to pack my bag and review the routine that my coach created for the upcoming competition. I really don't care about ice skating, I'm only doing it because my parents made me. "Tch, woman, reviewing notes already?' asks Gokudera.

"Not for class," I reply.

He looks over my shoulder and says, "'Double axel', 'camel spin'…These are all figure skating moves."

"Don't you know? Minako-chan figure skates," says the school's idol.

"Actually, I heard that you made it into the regional competition, right?" says Kurokawa.

"Yes, that's correct," I say, nodding,

"So that means that you're actually good at something?" asks Gokudera.

I shrug and say, "I have to go now."

* * *

As I walk into the rink, I find that the bleachers are filled with fans from Nami-Middle. I feel my right eye start to twitch out of annoyance. I take a deep breath and regain my composure. _Okay…I can ignore them…I have to maintain a good image…_

* * *

After I feel satisfied with my performance, I change back into my school uniform. As I exit, I'm greeted by Gokudera. "Tch, you actually are good at something," he says.

"You actually bothered to watch?" I ask, looking at him blankly.

"Well, uhhh…" he says, looking at the ground. "Why did you use classical music?" he asks to change the topic.

"I'm not very good. Therefore, since most people use the more popular music in these competitions, I chose classical music to draw more attention," I reply.

"That's actually a good idea," he replies.

"I place around 5th in class," I say.

"Tch woman, what do you mean?" he asks.

"In other words, I'm not as stupid as you think," I reply.

* * *

"Onii-san, you're home already?" I ask, surprised to see Onii-san home before me. He nods in response.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up after practice. Oh, I'll go set up dinner," I say, referring to the dinner I made in advance this morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Uh, I still don't have much to say...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

I feel nudging so, I wake up. "Hmmm…? Oh, good morning, Onii-san," I say, rubbing my eyes.

"You shouldn't hang around too many herbivores. You're starting to act like one," he says.

"Hmm, you're probably right. Sorry for oversleeping…Anyways, do you still need me to make breakfast?" I ask as I stand up.

"You woke up too late, I made breakfast already. Your share is on the table," he replies. _Since when does Onii-san make breakfast?_

"Really? Thank you!" I say happily, as I give him a hug. I feel him cringe slightly. _Hmmm, now that I think about it, I haven't given Onii-san a hug for a long time…_

"Oh, you should probably go to Nami-Middle without me. You'll be late if you don't," I say, letting go of him.

* * *

As I walk towards the school, I see Sawada talking to Onii-san by the school gate. Randomly, the perverted doctor shows up. Automatically, I kick the perverted doctor's head. Somehow, Onii-san hits the perverted doctor at the same time. "Sorry, I kicked automatically…You didn't do anything weird _yet_," I say.

"Scary…" says Sawada, trembling. I stare at him blankly, not seeing how it's scary. Suddenly, Onii-san's ringtone starts to play.

Once he's finished with his call, Onii-san walks over to Sawada and tells him that the school's idol's brother has just been hospitalized. Then, Onii-san walks over to me and says, "Minako, take over while I'm gone. Let Kusakabe know about the change."

"Okay, Onii-san," I reply. _I wonder where he's going…_

* * *

I look up as I'm informed that there's been yet another victim. I walk to the room. When I see the person lying on the bed, I feel my eyes widen slightly. "Kusakabe-san?" I ask, shock evident on my face now.

"Ha, yeah, Mina-san," he replies. He offers me a weak smile.

"Don't worry, Onii-san went to go take care of it. I'll keep things in order until he comes back," I reply, starting to walk out of the room.

"Mina-san," he starts.

"Hm?" I ask, pausing to turn around.

"Those guys were tough…Be careful," he says. I nod and continue to walk.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day following Onii-san's usual schedule. I patrolled the school, then all of Namimori. After that, I took a nap on the roof. Next, I finished some paperwork that was on his desk and then patrolled again. There wasn't any need to punish anyone since over half the school is missing, mainly out of fear.

I let out a yawn as I start to walk home. I wonder exactly where Onii-san went. Suddenly, I hear numerous explosions by the shopping district. _Hm, I guess it's a good thing that I'm still carrying my tonfas._ I grin and start to run there.

When I reach the source of the explosions, the police are there already. I step in causally and say, "You should leave; I'll take it from here."

"Young lady, you should just go home," replies one of the officers.

"I can't though, because Onii-san would get mad. I'm sure you know him. Does the name 'Hibari, Kyoya' ring a bell?" I ask sweetly. Upon hearing his name, they immediately comply.

After they leave, I go to the three Nami-Middle students. "Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san, can you tell me what happened?" I ask.

"Gokudera was attacked too!" shouts Sawada.

Suddenly, the baby appears and asks, "Hey Minako, can Gokudera get treated by the school nurse?"

"By the perverted doctor? I guess, since the hospital is pretty busy…" I reply.

* * *

"Sawada-san, I'm going too. I'm of part of your mafia game or whatever, but if Onii-san ran into trouble, I'm going," I say after a long chain of "I'm going"'s and reasons.

"We have enough people to charge into enemy territory now. I know where their hideout is. Their captive should be there," says the baby.

"Captive?" asks Sawada.

"Someone you know very well," replies the baby.

"I'd prefer it if you do not count me as part of your group. Once we arrive, I will head off on my own," I say.

"You're pretty similar to your brother," comments the baby. In response, I shrug.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter there's some MukuroXoc in this one and the next chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I wake up the next morning hoping that Onii-san is back. I didn't have a restful sleep due to my worrying. I realize that if something like this continues, I'll catch a cold. After changing into some random comfortable clothing, I get my naginata and start to walk to Sawada's house.

* * *

When I get to the Sawada residence, people are already crowding the surrounding area. "Good morning," I say as I move around 6 feet away from the crowd.

"Minako-chan, why are you standing there?" asks Sawada.

"I can easily hit anything within a 5 foot radius. If I stand here, this…crowd is out of range," I reply.

"Eh?" asks Sawada.

"I dislike crowds like Onii-san…using a naginata allows me to have space even while fighting," I reply.

"Alright, you're all here. Let's go beat Mukuro," says the baby.

* * *

After the lock is somehow melted by Sakura Mochi, I head off on my own. I decide to jump from branch to branch in the dense forest-like terrain rather than following the road. From what I heard, their main target is Sawada, so if I travel separately from them, I have less of a chance of getting attacked. I find a taller tree and climb to the top. _Hmm, captives should be with or by the leader. Leaders usually stay inside. That means the main building is my target. _

* * *

While I jump from one branch to another, I see a blue-haired person in a Kokuyo uniform walking towards Sawada. Finding this person and his actions intriguing, I backtrack and follow him.

"You must have come here to save us. Thank you very much. I thought that I would never be able to get away from this place," he says to Sawada. _Suspicious…_

"Are you a hostage too?" asks Sawada.

"Coming all this way to save me…" he mutters.

"E-Eh, well…" stutters Sawada.

"You must have very strong friends," he comments, smiling.

"Well, there's a woman and a baby too," says Sawada, scratching the back of his head. _Bad move, Sawada._

"A baby? In a dangerous place like this?" he asks.

"He's kinda special…" replies Sawada.

"Ehh…? Is he really strong when he fights?" he asks, still smiling. _He's looking for information…For what reason though…?_

"Of course not, a baby's not going to fight," replies Sawada, waving his hands. Then he mutters, "Well, who knows how easy this would be if he actually fought…" I resist the urge to let out an exasperated sigh. The blue-haired guy smiles, I'm guessing that he has the information that he was looking for now.

"He must do something indirectly," he guesses._ Huh? He wants more information?_

"I can't go into details…" replies Sawada.

"Why not?" he asks, his voice suddenly turning serious.

"Oh yeah! There's a Nami-Middle student named Hibari-san here…" starts Sawada. Now, this really catches my interest.

Unfortunately for me, he cuts off Sawada with the serious tone, "I'm the one asking the questions."

"Huh?" asks a bewildered Sawada.

"What does the baby indirectly do?" he presses.

"Your eye!" shouts Sawada, backing up as the blue-haired guy walks towards him. "Oh yeah! We got separated…I need to get back to them! I'll come back with my friends! See you later!" adds Sawada, running off, clearly panicked. I continue to watch as the blue-haired guy frowns and then starts to chuckle. Then, he covers his right eye with his hair again.

I jump off the branch, landing with a soft thud. Needless to say, he's already looking my direction. "You're hiding something about your right eye," I say matter-of-factly. I walk over to him and brush his hair aside. Hm, so I was right. Something about this strange red eye must make him easily identified. Suddenly, he leans forward and kisses me. Reacting automatically, I kick him. It misses. _Shoot, he's fast. _

"Mukuro-sama, why did you do that…?" asks a male with glasses.

"It's very unfortunate that I don't have time to spare today. Chickusa, did you bring it?" he says.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama," replies the male with glasses, passing him the…cherry blossoms…? Suddenly, I feel a wave of nausea and everything starts to tilt at a 45° angle to the left and then the right. I feel my consciousness start slipping away and the last thing I feel is my body collapsing on the grass.

* * *

Reviews:

Guest, celestial-ways-of-life

Favorite Author:

Kohanita

Author Alert: 

Kohanita

Favorite Story:

Musica Masaharu, Loveless642

Story Alert:

YuuriKyo, allychix11, Roseko-chan, Loveless642


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: As mentioned in the chapter before this, MukuroXoc in this chapter too.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I hear a footstep and my eyes snap open instantly. _Huh, I guess my light sleeping thing is back._ "Kufufu, you woke up already?" asks a vaguely familiar voice. Instantly, I bolt up into a sitting position and see the blue-haired guy who beat Onii-san sitting by my feet. I resist the urge to let out a groan due to my still spinning head. My vision is also swimming around. _If only my vision was normal…_ Suddenly, I realize that I'm sitting on my bed. At home. In my room that is currently filled with cherry blossoms.

"Kufufu, you know, you're very cute when you're asleep. Plus, your eye doesn't twitch in your sleep," he says. Then my eye starts to twitch even more and he adds, "Oya, oya, don't get so annoyed- You're still cute when you're aggravated though."

"Hn…That isn't what I was worried about. However, the fact that a pineapple pedophile knows where I live and believes that I'm cute does worry me," I say, raising my right eyebrow. Then, I cringe as another wave of nausea washes over me.

"Perhaps, I should explain why you're feeling dizzy," he says tauntingly.

I scowl and reply, "Please do." I remind myself to keep calm and I feel my face start to relax.

"Well, only because you asked so politely," he says, smirking. Then he says, "You see, because of the way you kicked, I realized that you are none other than Hibari, Kyoya's sister. Upon realizing this, I knew that you, like your brother, was infected with an incurable disease called 'Sakura-kura'. This disease makes you feel nauseous, dizzy, and may cause you to faint when you're around cherry blossoms. Luckily, I asked Chickusa to carry some with him in the event something like this was to happen. I'm sure you're wondering how you got this disease." Pausing, he leans moves closer and brushes away some of my hair that's covering my neck. Then, he puts a finger on the mosquito bite that I got yesterday.

"I'm sure you're familiar with Dr. Shamal. He uses special mosquitoes to transmit diseases…" he says, stopping when he sees my eyes widen in realization. He smirks and starts to play with some of my hair. I'm about to smack his hand away when another wave of nausea hits me and I lean closer to him involuntarily. _Ngh…stupid disease…_

"Oya, oya, control yourself, Minako," he says teasingly. I cringe slightly upon hearing my name. He simply chuckles at this and says, "Well, I should get going now. I wouldn't want you to get any ideas." _That tone is very annoying..._

As he's leaving, he says, "Arrivederci, Minako…" _Tch, how aggravating. Hmm, that's okay though. One day I'll get m revenge, whether it's Onii-san beating him to a bloody pulp or if I do it with my own hands._ I let out a sigh, realizing that I'll have to drag myself out of this room and go to the perverted doctor. Trying very hard not to let the nausea and dizziness get to me, I crawl out of the room a few paces at a time. Once I get farther away from my room, my vision clears up and the nausea and dizziness goes away.

* * *

"Perverted doctor, I need the cure to Sakura-kura, if you'd please," I say. Then I add, "If you try to do anything perverted, punishment will follow up immediately on the behalf of not only me and the rest of the female population, but the Discipline Committee as well."

"Gahhh…I'd love to, but I'm so exhausted right now…" he groans. Then he passes me a bag with a label on it clearly stating that it's the cure for Sakura-kura. Following the dosage, I take out one pill and eat it. I pass the bag back and say, "Thank you." Then, I leave.

* * *

I lounge around, drinking tea and staring out the window. Then, my cell phone starts to ring. I flip it open, expecting Onii-san to reply, and say, "Moshi, moshi?"

"Minako, this is Reborn. Your brother is pretty beat up, he'll be okay though. We're bringing him over now," says the baby.

"Eh? Uh, okay…Thank you, I say, closing my phone. Then there's knocking on the door. So, I open the door. "Onii-san!" I shout, giving my injured brother a hug. I feel him stiffen up again, so I let go. I used to do that as a kid too so I guess old habits do die hard. I go outside and decide to say thank you to the large group, "Thank you for bringing Onii-san back…Since I highly doubt that Onii-san will thank you, I'll thank you on his behalf as well."

"Minako-chan! Thank goodness you're okay. You disappeared so we thought that you go taken hostage too! When we mentioned you, Mukuro only laughed and smiled…" exclaims Sawada, looking confused. I cringe slightly at the mention of the pedophile.

"Hmmm…in summary, I'll say… 'Sakura-kura'," I reply.

"I have the cure for that…if you need it…" says Gokudera, staring at his shoes as he offers me a bag similar to the one from earlier today.

"Thank you, but I took it upon myself to visit the perverted doctor already," I reply. I stare at him blankly as he mutters something about the perverted doctor.

"I'm sorry for asking….and I don't mean to sound unappreciative about your concern…but why? Why are all of you so concerned?" I ask.

"Well, you always seem really distant and formal at school, but I can tell that you're really nice. Yesterday, you said that you would come with us even though you aren't part of the mafia…game, you came to help Hibari-san. And besides, we're friends, right?" he says.

"Hmm…I guess you're right, Sawada-san."

* * *

"Minako, why are there so many cherry blossoms in your room?" asks Onii-san, sounding disgusted.

"The pineapple pedo put them there to slow me down when I had Sakura-kura. I'll go get rid of them now," I reply as I gather the flowers.

* * *

"Mina-san…? Why are you giving me flowers?" asks Kusakabe.

"I happened to have them laying around…Anyways, think of it as a way to thank you for serving Onii-san so loyally," I reply, leaving the flowers by his bed.

I spent the rest of the day giving the cherry blossoms to the rest of the victims of the Kokuyo Gang, putting in my own explanations when required.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: We have now reached the transition episodes. I'll skip some of them though, so don't worry about having to read through a bunch of weird fillers. I really appreciate all the reviews. It's also very cool to see familiar pen names from my other stories. Thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

It seems like things have calmed down and returned to normal now. Having told Onii-san about the events of that day with Mukuro, he seems even more annoyed with him. I'm glad that Onii-san is healed as well. All of those bandages worried me for quite some time.

Today is the moving up celebration. It appears that many students are stressed out about their class placements. As a matter of fact, Gokudera seems to be about to blow it up. "I'll blow this nonsense away," he declares.

"No!" shouts Sawada. Upon hearing this Onii-san starts to walk over so, I follow.

"Are you alright with this?! Are you willing to accept this nonsense?!" shouts Gokudera, clearly aggravated.

"It doesn't matter whether I accept it or not. Just don't blow anything up," says Sawada. A wise choice if you ask me, seeing as I'm here already with Onii-san.

"You're being fairly boisterous," says Onii-san.

"H-Hibari-san!" exclaims Sawada, his face paling. There are many gasps and then, the students nearby flee pretty quickly.

"Didn't you already graduate?" asks Sawada. I resist the urge to laugh because I can already predict Onii-san's answer.

"I can choose to be in any year I wish," replies Onii-san, as I play with Hibird. Sawada gasps. Onii-san continues, "No one can restrain me with logic. So let me begin acting as a member of the Disciplinary Committee."

"You want to fight?" asks Gokudera, holding up his dynamite.

"Who is responsible for planting the cherry blossom trees here?" asks Onii-san, looking over to me.

"I'm pretty sure that they were always here, Onii-san…" I reply.

"Let's not," says Onii-san, putting his arms back under his coat as he looks down._ Onii-san…_ Then, he looks back up and states, "I just can't get into the mood for it here." I decide to stay behind as Onii-san walks away.

"Hibari-san…Does he hate cherry blossoms because he was infected with Sakura-kura?" asks Sawada.

"Not because of the disease, but because it was the reason why he was defeated. I can relate to that dislike, but it's not as extreme as Onii-san's…" I reply, letting Hibird fly off somewhere. I swear Hibird is like a homing pigeon.

"The interloper is gone! So, I can go ahead?" says Gokudera.

"Not good!" replies Sawada. I let out a fake cough to remind him that I'm still here.

"What are you all shouting about?" asks a teacher.

"I'm sorry, Sir," says Sawada.

"Nice to see you, Sir. Sorry, but I should be going, Onii-san is probably looking for me by now," I say. Then, I leave to find Onii-san.

* * *

I stand in the corner of the classroom, listening to the conversation within a group that I'm apparently part of. "It looks like everyone was able to advance together," says the baby.

"A weird counselor tried to separate me and the Tenth," states Gokudera.

"I'm glad that we're together," says Sasagawa, happily.

"These members need to be together," declares Yamamoto happily.

"We don't need you," replies Gokudera.

"Tsuna, they wished to be with you," says the baby.

"Yeah," nods Sawada.

"You need to meet their expectations as the family's boss," adds the baby.

"As I said before, I'm not a boss!" shouts Sawada.

"Is there a specific reason why I was put here too?" I ask, looking at this group from 3 feet away.

"Well you're our friend too," replies Sawada.

"…I see…" I reply. Sighing, I walk out of the classroom.

* * *

Reviews:

Soul Vrazy, Scarletblood21

Favorite Story:

Soul Vrazy, Zackykinz 13, MasaYumm, MACCIC, Scarletblood21, crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1

Favorite Author:

Soul Vrazy

Story Alert:

Soul Vrazy, Zackykinz 13, MasaYumm, MACCIC, Scarletblood21, sync94


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay…The next two chapters are also fillers. Sorry…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I sigh as I walk around the beach. This morning, Onii-san got information from an anonymous source about the thieves that have been stealing a lot of money recently. Since I can tolerate crowds a bit better than Onii-san, he sent me to go investigate and collect information. "Mina-san, I finished questioning people in the area that you sent me to. I wasn't able to get any useful information though," reports Kusakabe.

"Thank you. You're free to go then," I reply, nodding.

"Minako-san, we were also unable to get any useful information in our areas," reports another member. The other four with him nod.

"You are free to go as well then. Thank you for volunteering," I reply.

"Mina-san…What now?" asks Kusakabe.

"Hm? You plan on staying?" I ask, raising my right eyebrow.

"Of course," he replies.

"Kusakabe-san, you work far too hard, take a break today," I say.

* * *

"Hey, see that girl?" whispers a male.

"She's cute isn't she?" whispers back the other one.

"Wow, first those two and now this one…They all look like models from a magazine," says the third one.

"Minako-chan…?" asks Sawada.

"Sawada-san," I reply, nodding.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Onii-san sent me here to collect some information," I reply.

"Information…?" questions Gokudera.

"I can't specify," I reply.

"You can't specify…It must be on UMAs…" he mutters.

"Don't be absurd," I reply.

* * *

"Wait a second," starts Yamamoto. Somehow, I ended up walking around with Sawada and his...group.

"We've got no reason to do your work," says Gokudera. My eye twitches at the group that is growing and the thought of getting dragged away by these so-called lifeguards. I try to picture the outcome of what would happen if I were to beat up the lifeguards.

"That's right, Senpai. I didn't call them here so you could play." I rule fighting as a last resort.

"You don't get it, Ryohei? We want our darling juniors to know how wonderful it is to be a lifeguard," replies one of them.

"Oh, I see!" replies Sasagawa's brother, agreeing.

"Don't agree!" both Gokudera and I shout at the same time.

"Then I'll help my brother out," says Sasagawa.

"We're going to stay with Tsuna-san!" declares Mirua.

"Hmm? What about you cutie?" asks one of them. I hear Gokudera growl.

"I'm under no obligation to interact with you," I reply coldly as I cross my arms.

"Who do you think you are?!" he shouts.

"Hmmm…? Talk to me like that again and you'll find out," I reply, talking out my tonfas and shifting my stance.

"Eh?" he asks.

"My, what dense people…Fine, I'll do it the obvious way. Just be glad I wasn't too offended because you're so dense. My name is Minako, Minako Hibari," I say, raising my right eyebrow. The lifeguards flinch too.

"A-Anyways, which one of you is Tsuna? Tsuna as in 'tuna' right? I bet he can swim really well," says the shortest one. The three "lifeguards" burst out in laughter.

"I'll tear you apart!" shouts Gokudera.

"You're gonna?" taunts the shortest one.

"Yeah!" replies Gokudera.

"But we'll pass on fighting."

"What?"

* * *

In the end, it was settled that they would "fight" through a three-on-three race. Since there were no leads on the group of thieves, I decided to watch for my own amusement. I observed that Yamamoto was clearly in the lead. However, he suspiciously disappeared behind the gigantic rock/small island.

"Hm," I say, crossing my arms. Then I decide to swim around the rock and see what happened.

When I reach the rock, I find both Yamamoto and Gokudera on the rock. I swim over. Once I'm on land, I ask, "So where are the ambushers?"

"They're probably still underwater or back on land," replies Gokudera.

"How troublesome. I detest people who don't follow rules," I say, diving back into the water.

* * *

I sigh and say, "What a waste of a day. I didn't find any information and it wasn't fun beating up those people…" Sawada looks somewhat scared _Ah, that's right…They haven't seen me fight yet at all. _

* * *

Reviews: 

Soul Vrazy, Chocobo12345, celestial-ways-of-life

Favorite Story:

Chocobo12345

Story Alert: 

crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1, Sgaapje


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Final transition chapter…

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Once I get back from the beach, I shower and change into my yukata. "Minako, where did you get that?" asks Onii-san.

"Onii-san, I think that you bought it for me…" I reply, looking at the purple cloth with cherry blossoms on it.

He continues to frown and says, "I'll get you a new one then."

* * *

"50,000," says Onii-san.

"H-Hibari-san!" shouts Sawada.

"What are you doing here?!" shouts Gokudera.

"Could you be…?" starts Yamamoto.

"We pay the lot fee to the Discipline Committee?!" exclaims Sawada.

"To pay for operations. If you can't pay, I'll destroy the shop," says Onii-san, smirking evilly. Thus, he receives 50,000 yen from a nearby stand.

"Onii-san, I think that's it for this area other than Sawada's. I'll meet up with you again when I get bored, okay?" I whisper. In response, he simply pats me on the head and leaves.

"Did Hibari-san…just pat your head…?" asks Sawada, sounding shocked.

"Hm….? Is there something strange about that?" I ask, confused.

"Chocolate banana, please!" says Sasagawa and a brunette at the same time.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru!" exclaims Sawada.

"Hello, Sasagawa-san, Mirua-san," I say.

"Minako-chan, you look so pretty!" exclaims Mirua.

"Minako-chan, calling us 'Kyoko-chan' and 'Haru-chan' is okay. You don't have to be so formal. We're friends right?" says Sasagawa.

"Same here, we're friends so, 'Tsuna-kun', 'Gokudera-kun', and 'Yamamoto-kun' should be fine," says Sawada.

"…Okay then…" I reply, raising my right eyebrow.

"Here," says Gokudera, passing Kyoko and Haru two chocolate banannas.

"These look good, can I get one too?" I ask, passing him the right amount of money. Then, I see a little boy call Tsuna 'Tsuna-nii' as Kyoko and Haru leave. "Tsuna-kun, you have a little brother?" I ask.

"Eh? No, I don't. This is Fuuta," says Tsuna.

"Nice to meet you," I say. Yup, like Onii-san, I have a soft spot for kids.

"Nice to meet you too, Hibari, Minako. Actually, I haven't ranked you yet…" he says. Then, things start to levitate, myself included. "Hibari, Minako: third in most wanted women ten years in the future and first in people that Hibari, Kyoya cares for." Finally, everything stops floating and Futta writes something down in a gigantic red book. Then he leaves to see the mikoshi after saying good-bye.

"Number one in people that Hibari-san cares for…? That's a category…?" mutters Tsuna. I hear Gokudera mutter something about third.

"…What was that?" I ask.

"Fuuta just ranked you. They're really accurate since it's not raining right now…." he replies.

"Here," says Gokudera, passing me a chocolate banana.

"Thank you," I say, smiling politely. I see a faint blush form on his face. "Well, good luck," I say walking off somewhere else.

* * *

I walk around with Onii-san, now in regular clothing because he got so annoyed looking at the cherry blossoms. I see a very large group of people about to beat up Tsuna. "Onii-san, there's a really big crowd," I comment, eyeing the people. Instantly, he takes out his tonfas and beats up the nearest person. Sighing at the fact that I left my naginata at home, I take out my tonfas and, not wanting to miss out on the fun, I beat up the second closest person. "I thought that I found a delicious little flock, and it turned out to be the big catch of thieves I've been after," says Onii-san, smirking.

"My day of fruitless information collecting paid off then," I mutter.

"Hibari-san! Minako-chan!" shouts Tsuna.

"Who are those two?" someone asks.

"The Disciplinary Committee of Nami-Middle!" replies the other.

"The girl too?!"

"This saves me the trouble of collecting. The money you took will be taken by the Disciplinary Committee," says Onii-san, smirking evilly again.

"Isn't this a little much even for Hibari-san?" asks Tsuna, shaking. Then he goes insane and looks like he did while saving the little girl earlier today. "Come at me!" he shouts.

"You're in the way," Onii-san says to Tsuna.

"They're only three middle schoolers! One of them is a girl too! All at once, go at them!" says the leader. Then there's an explosion. When the smoke clears up, Gokudera shouts, "Tenth!"

"We came to help!" shouts Yamamoto.

"Don't kid around, I'm taking the stolen money," says Onii-san.

"No way," declares the ogre-like Tsuna.

"Naturally," agrees Gokudera.

"Yeah!" says Yamamoto, also agreeing with the ogre-like Tsuna.

"I really don't care, I just don't like these people," I state.

"Why are you getting all excited among yourselves? Get them!" shouts the leader.

* * *

Now the sun is down and the group of thieves are in a pile on the ground. It wasn't as fun as I'd hoped because it wasn't very hard. "They're so strong…" one of them says.

"Are you really middle schoolers?" asks another.

"Yes, and I really am a girl," I reply sweetly.

"I'll be taking this," says Onii-san, taking the leader's wad of money.

"I won't let you take this money," says the ogre-Tsuna, protecting the box of money. Gokudera and Yamamoto stand in front of him. Then Tsuna returns to normal.

"W-We worked together to earn this. I can't let you take it!" declares Tsuna.

"That's right, we won't let you take it!" exclaims Gokudera.

"That's the way it is!" says Yamamoto.

"Hah," replies Onii-san, still smirking evilly. I see him look at the two kids and then he says, "In that case, you owe me one." Then he starts to walk away. I run to catch up with him. When I do catch up with him I ask, "Onii-san, you're not going to collect any more money right?"

"No, that would be troublesome. Let's go home," he replies.

"Okay. Onii-san, look, there are fireworks," I say, looking up at the sky. I smile and ask, "Onii-san, doesn't this remind you of when we were younger?" He nods in response. I smile, my childhood wasn't _that_ bad…

"While you we're collecting money today, I talked to a kid that Sawada knows. Apparently, he ranks things and they're really accurate," I say, as we continue to walk home.

"Oh? What did he say then?" he asks.

"He said that I'm the person you care for most. I already knew that though," I reply, smiling.

He pats my head and says, "You really are getting more and more like an herbivore. An omnivore maybe."

"An omnivore…Hm, that should be good enough. It's hard to be as strong as you, Onii-san," I reply happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Now, the start of the Ring Conflict!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I wake up feeling as though something interesting will happen. Deciding that I'm probably right, I choose to go through the day as normally as possible until that event happens.

* * *

"Good morning, Onii-san," I say, passing him breakfast. I take one glance at his expression and ask, "There's something troubling you, isn't there?" He nods and holds up half a ring. _Here is the start of the interesting events._

I look at it blankly and ask, "Onii-san, what is that for?" Then, I correct myself. "No…Actually, how did you get it?"

"I received it from a blonde, tan man," he says.

"'A blonde, tan man'…? I see…Onii-san, can I stay with you for today? I think that this ring and its purpose will be explained later today," I say.

* * *

Today, all the blinds are closed in the committee room as well as the lights. This leaves the sunlight that penetrates through the gaps between the windows and the blinds as out only light source. I decide to make some tea due to the lack of things to do. "Onii-san, would you like some tea?" I ask. He shakes his head and continues to fiddle with the ring. I sit down next to him and drink my green tea and watch as he inspects the strange half-ring. Suddenly, there's a sound from outside. We both turn and look at the door. A second later, the door opens and a blonde man and another man with glasses in a suit steps in. "So, you're Hibari, Kyoya," says the blonde man.

"Who are you?" asks Onii-san.

"I'm Dino, I'm like Tsuna's older brother," he replies.

"Hm," says Onii-san, turning back to the ring. Immediately, I know that the blonde man as lost Onii-san's interest.

"I'm also Reborn's old acquaintance," says the blonde man. Even my interest is struck now.

"I see. That baby's…So, you're strong," says Onii-san, his interest back.

"I want to talk to you about your ring with the cloud mark…" says Dino.

"I don't care at all about that," replies Onii-san, standing up. _Lie…_ Then, Onii-san takes out his tonfas and says, "As long as I can bite you to death."

"A problem child indeed," mutters Dino. Then he replies, "Fine that will expedite things." Then, he takes out a whip.

* * *

"Minako, bring them to the rooftop. I'm tired of this crowding," says Onii-san. I nod. After he leaves, Dino puts away his whip.

"From what I heard, I didn't expect person like Hibari, Kyoya to have a girlfriend," says Dino.

"Correct, he doesn't. I'm his younger sister, Hibari, Minako," I reply.

"You're related to him?!" he asks. Then he adds, "I guess I can see the resemblance now, but you seem so different."

"I've been told….The baby said otherwise though," I say. I look at his confused expression. "Anyways, would either of you like some tea?" I ask.

* * *

When we get on the rooftop, Onii-san is waiting. I stand by the gate with the man in the suit named Romario.

"I haven't been on the rooftop of a school in a while. I like it here," says Dino.

"Then I'll let you stay here forever… On all fours," says Onii-san, attacking first. I watch both people fight, studying the way they fight. I learned how to use tonfas this way by imitating Onii-san. Imitation is really an amazing thing. I flip open my phone and realize that I should practice since I'm not attending classes today. "Romario-san, I have to practice. I'll probably come back later with food," I say, jumping to the door and leaving before I can get hit.

* * *

"I have a really late lunch or an early dinner," I announce. I pass Romario a bento. Onii-san and Dino pause and look at each other. Upon both their stomachs rumbling they come over to eat. I pass them both a bento.

"You should be grateful that Minako went out of her way to cook for you herbivore," says Onii-san.

"T-Thanks," says Dino. I nod.

"This is good! Did you make it?" asks Dino, after eating some.

"I agree with Boss," says Romario.

"Thank you. Yes, I made it before coming back," I reply.

"Where did you go before cooking for us?" asks Dino, curiously.

"The ice skating rink," I reply, taking out a bottle of water.

"To practice…?"

"Yes, I figure skate. I made it into the Nationals," I reply.

* * *

"Minako, let's go," says Onii-san.

"Okay," I reply, nodding.

* * *

The all-day training sessions continued and I could see the improvement. I had to attend classes regularly again so; I would go there during lunch. Then, I wouldn't go back there until dinner. My free time was focused on practice and training. I hope my imitation is accurate though. I decided that I should find someone to train with.

"Sorry, but if it's okay I'm going to I'm going to take a break today. Can you manage?" I ask.

"Hm?" asks Onii-san.

"You deserve a break, I'll take care of the meals today," says Romario.

"Ah, thank you, I say. Now, to the mountains.

* * *

Reviews:

Soul Vrazy, crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1

Favorite Story: 

lovelyanimeangel

Alert Story:

Aquamarine Lacus


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This one's pretty short.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

"Do you know if there's anyone I could train with for a day or two? I don't necessarily need a tutor. I just need someone to fight with," I say, after jumping down from the tree.

"Hm? What about Basil?" suggests the baby.

"I don't believe that I've met him," I say with a blank expression.

"Basil, come here!" shouts the baby.

"Yes, Reborn-san?" asks a male with blue eyes.

"Train with Minako for a while."

"Okay."

* * *

After fighting with him for several hours, who I admit it pretty fun to fight with, we decide to take a break. "Minako-dono, why are thou training? I do not remember thy becoming a Guardian," he says.

"Yes, that's right. I just don't want to fall behind. Ready to continue?" I ask.

"Yes."

"There's no need to hold back," I remind him as I hold up my tonfas.

* * *

After I finish training for the day, I leave the mountain and walk home. I unlock the door and take off my shoes. I walk into the house and see Onii-san sitting around. He looks up and frowns. He walks over to me and examines the cuts on my face. They're pretty shallow so, I wasn't concerned. "How did you get hurt?" he asks.

"I was training," I reply.

"Why?"

"I don't want to fall behind. If even you need training, then I definitely do," I reply. He sighs and starts to treat the cuts. I start to chuckle as I remember the same thing happening whenever I got hurt as a child.

* * *

Reviews:

Soul Vrazy, GirloftheArts

Favorite Story:

Kanako Arichi, Kitsune-chan the otaku

Story Alert:

Kanako Arichi, Kitsune-chan the otaku

Author Alert:

Soul Vrazy


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I really have to post more often….Thanks for your patience.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

"Captain Levi, someone has snuck onto school grounds," reports one of the strange people. Apparently, Onii-san just got back from training. It doesn't surprise me much that he went home to get me first and then came here to the school. Strange how there are people guarding the school right now. I know that the Ring Conflict is going on, but I don't see why they need odd people guarding the school for that. I stand a good two feet behind Onii-san and watch as yet another person gets beat up. It seems that he's in a pretty bad mood right now.

"He's tough," says another person.

"Who are you?!" asks the other one. Naturally, there's no reply.

"In the name of the Levi Lightning Force, we won't let you pass!" declares on of them. I watch as those two get beat up too._ That's what happens when Onii-san is in a foul mood…_

* * *

When we make it to where all the people are gathered, Tsuna exclaims, "Hibari-san! …and Minako-chan! Hibari-san really came! He's going to join the Ring Conflict. The ultimate Hibari-san!

"Trespassing on school grounds, as well as destruction of school property…" says Onii-san, looking at the glass on the floor. Then he looks up and says, "You are all jointly guilty, and I'm going to bite you all to death."

"Are you a Ring holder for Sawada's side?" asks a pink-haired woman. Onii-san turns around. "In that case, we can't have you-"

"How dare you attack my subordinates," says a very odd looking man with piercings on his face, cutting the woman off.

"We can't have Guardians fighting each other!" shouts the pink haired woman. "Shut up, Cervello!" shouts the man with piercings as he shoves the pink haired

woman to the ground. Then he draws his weapons and says, "He's just an intruder!" Then he charges at Onii-san. I stifle a laugh as Onii-san just trips him.

Then, Onii-san asks, "Shall I bite you to death first?"

"Amazing! He easily evaded the Varia's attack!" shouts Tsuna.

"He's good. Who is he?" asks Basil.

"That would be my brother," I reply. Basil looks shocked.

Reborn then explains, "The Guardian of the Cloud Ring and the Nami-Middle Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Hibari, Kyoya!"

"If he's Cloud, that means that he is Gola Mosca's opponent," says a baby in a hood. I large human-ish looking thing seems to snort. _Well then…_

"What do you think of him, Marmon?" asks a guy with long hair.

"It's true that Levi was recently broken and he's the clumsiest among us, Still that was quite a display of dexterity," replies the baby.

"Hah, you're impressed by just that? That's why you're more suited for judging mysticism. To a swordsman like me, it looked like they were standing still," he says the long-haired male as he waves his sword around. Then he shouts at Onii-san, "Voi! How many pieces do you want to be cut into?!" The man with the piercings seems to try to take this as an opportunity to attack me instead. I take out my tonfas and guard myself.

I shake my head. "Nope, not a good idea," I reply. I swing for his head and I miss by a little. "I'm not part of this, so I am allowed to attack," I say.

"Which means I can attack you," he says.

I dodge this time and say, "I'm just an innocent civilian what's the point in that?" I try to attack him again.

He tries to attack me again and I jump backwards. "I doubt that," he says.

Onii-san glares at the man that was attacking me and then turns back to the long-haired man. "So you're next?"

"Please stop this. If participants fight outside of the matches, they will be disqualified," says the other pink-haired woman.

"What?!"

"Not good! We need to do something!" shouts Tsuna. Evidently, it's really important that they win. I don't see the significance though. Yamamoto acts first. "Yamaoto!" exclaims Tsuna.

"Come on, calm down, Hibari. I can understand why you're upset," starts Yamamoto.

"You're in the way. Don't stand in front of me," Onii-san replied bluntly. Then he prepares to swing at Yamamoto. However, Yamamoto grabs the back of his tonfas first. _Wow, that was a lot of improvement in a pretty short amount of time…_

"That long-hair is my opponent. So, would you mind?" asks Yamamoto.

Onii-san glares at him and says, "I'll bite anyone who gets in my way to death." Then he turns around to face Yamamoto again.

"Not good! I made him mad!" exclaims Yamamoto. I raise my right eyebrow. _This should be interesting._

"Hibari-san! Please stop!" shouts Tsuna.

"Ciaossu, Hibari!" says Reborn.

"Infant? Sorry, but I'm a little busy right now," replies Onii-san.

"You can go wild here if you want, but then the fun you'll have later will be gone," says Reborn.

"Fun?" asks Onii-san. I immediately see that his interest was caught.

"Not right now, but if you wait a little bit longer, you may be able to fight Rokudo Mukuro again in the near future," says Reborn. Even I'm a bit interested now.

"Huh?" asks Tsuna.

Onii-san looks to the side and smiles. Then he asks, "Really?" I watch as Reborn smirks.

"Weill you repair the damage done to the school?" Onii-san asks the pink-haired woman.

"Yes. We, the Cervello, will take full responsibility," she replies.

"I see. I've changed my mind. Don't loose to him before it's my turn to fight," replies Onii-san.

Tsuna looks confused. "…Hibari-san?"

"See you," replies Onii-san, walking off without me.

"O-Onii-san!" I exclaim, running after him. As an after thought, I look over my shoulder and say, "Bye."

When I catch up with Onii-san I say, "Onii-san, it's been a while since I've seen you smile.

"Hm," he replies. It seems that he's calmed down now.

"I was pretty lonely when you when training far away…" I let out a sigh. "As I result, I spent a lot of my time training," I explain.

He stops walking and turns around to me, "Did you get hurt?"

"Well, yes… but it was only one or two shallow cuts," I reply. I show him the bandages on my hand and arms. He continues walking again and pats my head.

* * *

Reviews:

Chocobo1374, Soul Vrazy, blacklightningwolf, Mistress of Madness

Favorite Author:

cherryblossoms yakumo

Favorite Story: 

Xxluff4evaxX, Shabondy, inucase-loverofallthingsyoai, xXBrokenMarionetteXx, TenraiTsukiyomi, scheneeve, cherryblossoms yakumo, mebo1, Mu5ic-and-Lif3

Author Alert:

cherryblossoms yakumo

Story Alert: 

Tunemusa, Xxluff4evaxX, kamikorosuXP, khr216, Angelgirl236, leroalice, Animenerdperson12367, wolf-hanyou-girl999, blacklightningwolf, Xxfrostblade41, scheneeve, cherryblossoms yakumo, Saphire Castor, SolitaryNyght, Mu5ic-and-Lif3


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Yeah…I skipped the battle itself since I'm too lazy to write about the fighting. I think that I'll do that with the next chapter too. I hope that's okay…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

When I had heard that today, Onii-san have to fight, I got a bit worried. However, upon talking to Dino and thinking it over again, I put myself back at ease. Besides, Onii-san doesn't lose easily.

* * *

Now, it's night. I walk with Onii-san to the school where we find Yamaoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko's brother there already. Onii-san stops walking and asks them, "Why are you here?"

"What was that?!" shouts Gokudera, already aggravated.

"Now, now, we're here to," starts Yamamoto.

"Cheer you on," finishes Kyoko's brother.

"Hm…?" asks Onii-san, looking to the side. Then he looks at them again and says, "You're an eyesore. If you don't leave, I'll bite you to death."

"What?!" shouts Gokudera as Yamamoto just laughs and Kyoko's brother trembles in anger and growls.

"What's with that attitude?! I'm extremely mad!" shouts Kyoko's brother.

"Now, now, calm down. We just happened to be passing by, so don't mind us, Hibari. Okay?" says Yamamoto. Something heavy lands on the ground and causes a slight tremor. I turn my head to look at it and I see Onii-san's opponent. _Is that thing even human…?_

Onii-san smirks faintly and says, "Hm, I see. I just need to bite that to death." Then he takes out his tonfas. _Ah, well this should be interesting._

* * *

"This is…" starts Kyoko's brother.

"Yes, this is the combat field for the Cloud Guardian, Cloud Ground," replies one of the pink haired women. I look curiously at the barbed wire.

"What did they do? The exercise ground is…" says Kyoko's brother.

"G-Gattling guns!" shouts Gokudera.

One of the women explains, "The duty of the Cloud Guardian is to be the solitary, noble, floating cloud that protects the family while taking an independent stance."

Then the other continues, "Without being bound by anything. Thus, we prepared the most severe field. It is surrounded by barbed wire, and the eight automated guns will fire upon anything moving within 30 meters." As an example, she crumples up a piece of paper into a ball and then throws it into the field. I watch expressionlessly as it is fired at until all that's left is small shreds of paper. The others gape.

"Also, there are several underground traps which are sensitive to weight. They will explode after giving off an alarm," explains on of the women.

"It's like a battlefield!" shouts Kyoko's brother in alarm.

"If you're scared, run away like you boss did," says the man with the piercings that tried to attack me the other day. The blonde male next to him laughs.

Gokudera shouts back, "Don't mock him! The Tenth didn't run."

"Pedophile," I start, looking at the man with the piercings.

He looks at me with a blank expression and says, "Eh?"

"Please be quiet. Your voice is an ear sore. Don't you get that Tsuna-kun simply isn't here because he doesn't need to be here?" I say.

"EH?! You'd better be prepared to die," he says, drawing he weapons.

I shrug. "Have it your way. I won't be the one to die though," I reply. I take out my tonfas and get ready to attack. The blonde male laughs again.

"That's right. Tsuna has no reason to come. Hibari's our ace; He won't lose," says Yamamoto.

The man with the piercings lowers his weapons and looks at Yamamoto. "What was that?"

"Hm. 'Ace'?" asks a man sitting on a chair. Then he bursts out in laughter and says, "I can't wait." I glower at him. _Making fun of Onii-san like that…_

* * *

I spot two guys in Kokuyo uniforms and immediately recognize them. They're with the Pineapple Pedophile. After they finish yelling at the female with the same hairstyle as the pineapple pedophile, I approach them. "I recall that you two are with the Pineapple- Rokudo Mukuro," I say.

"Hahaha! You're right about that!" laughs the blonde male with oddly sharp teeth. "…Wait, who are you?" he asks.

"Hibari, Minako… Oh, your ally Kakimoto, Chickusa should be able to explain," I reply.

"Ehh? So what is it, Kakpi?" asks the male I now remember is called Joshima, Ken.

"Mukuro-sama found this girl cute and kissed her. Then, rather than treating her like her brother, Mukuro-sama insisted that he bring her home while she was knocked out from the effects of sakura-kura," he explains with a sigh.

"Eh?! Mukuro-san's gotten soft!" shouts Joshima. Then the Pineapple Pedophile takes the place of the purple-haired girl.

"Kufufu, nice to see you again, Minako," he says.

"Pineapple," I say in greeting.

His allies seem shocked like they expect something to happen, but oddly enough, nothing does happen. Instead, he asks, "Hm? You're not going to attack me?"

I shake my head. "Onii-san has first shots. Only in the event that he somehow loses again will I step in," I reply.

He smirks and replies, "Hm, interesting."

"I believe that I should properly thank you for not injuring me as I was knocked out last time, but I wouldn't expect much," I say.

"It appears that you still hold a grudge against me for stealing your first kiss," he says tauntingly.

"No, of course not. I'm very infatuated with you," I reply, making it sound as honest as possible.

"W-Well… your brother won't approve of that," he says, his smirk falters for a second.

"I know, I lied," I reply flatly. I see his eyes widen slightly, but he quickly recovers. I sigh. "All that effort for such a boring reaction…"

"Hm, I can't stay for much longer…Tch, this girl… Well arrivederci, Minako," he says.

"See you, Pineapple," I reply. I look his allies oddly as the look a bit scared again, but nothing happens.

He sighs and says, "I would prefer it if you called me 'Mukuro' at least."

I shrug. "I guess. There, now I don't owe you anymore. See you, Mukuro." Then I walk off.

* * *

"Hibari, fight…" says Kyoko's brother in a very unenthusiastic way. _Well that's rare._ They finish their group…whatever.

"Hey, turf-tead! Your voice is too quiet!" complains Gokudera.

"What?! I can't get fired up because Hibari won't join us," he replies.

Yamamoto comments, "But I don't think that Gokudera, who was so against it when we started, would get so excited about it now."

"Of course, the Tenth would be done it if he were here," he replies.

I let out a sigh. "Saa, if it means so much to you, then I'll be here on Onii-san's behalf, okay?" I look blankly at Gokudera's expression. Then I add, "I'm only doing this to calm all of you down. There's no way that Onii-san can lose. He won't let himself."

"Okay, ready? Hibari, fight!"

"Then, we will begin. The Ring of Cloud, Gola Mosca versus Hibari, Kyoya. Battle start!"

* * *

Onii-san's opponent starts to go berserk. I realize that a missile is coming my way, but I react a bit too late. I close my eyes. I feel a searing pain by the back of my left arm. It feels as though I should have gotten hit more though. I wait to feel that I hit ground, but it never happens. "Huh?" I ask as I open my eyes. Then, I realize that Gokudera was the one who pushed me down and cushioned my fall. I raise my right eyebrow at him as I help him up. "Why did you do that? …Never mind. Thank you. I'll be sure to make up for that."

"Hey is everyone okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Yup!"

After the long chain of events, Dino and his men show up. They are now helping out the wounded and the man they call the Ninth. After getting my arm bandaged, I run up to Onii-san.

"Onii-san… You were holding back… Was it so that Tsuna-kun could get stronger?" I ask.

He nods and then looks at the bandage around my arm. "…How did you get hurt?" he asks.

"Mm… one of the projectiles hit me indirectly," I reply.

"Pay more attention next time," he scolds. I nod. "Let's go home and re-bandage that," he decides.

* * *

Reviews:

Soul Vrazy, Aki Vermillian, Chocobo1374, Urara, cherryblossoms yakumo

Favorite Story:

Aki Vermillian, RoaringZekClaws, Aoi436, April Marciano, Fallen Prince-sama, Vongola Primo12

Alert Story: 

xXBloodyIllusionXx, Aki Vermillian, TenraiTsukiyomi, Aoi436, whennothingmatters, yunibell, .ninja159, i-dun-did-it, MiakaKyle


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Ahh, the Ring Conflict is finally over! I got too lazy to type the whole fight though.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

"A-Achoo!" I look around wide-eyed. "Achoo!" Onii-san glances at me.

He sighs. "You caught a cold, didn't you?" he asks.

"I guess so…" I mutter quietly. _Well then, to the hospital it is for me…_I let out a sigh. _Why do I catch colds so easily?_

* * *

I walk into the hospital with Onii-san and a path clears for us immediately. The director approaches us. "Hibari, it's a pleasure to see you. Are you in good health?" he asks Onii-san.

"Hello, Director. My sister has a cold. I trust that you'll take good care of her," replies Onii-san.

The director bows and replies, "Of course."

I smile. "Nice to see you again, Director."

* * *

I continue to read my book as I sit in the bed. I got a private room as usual since Onii-san is a well-respected person here. I've been here almost all day and I'm starting to feel a little better, but I decided to stay a little longer just in case it gets worse. I look up as I hear some commotion at the door. My eyes widen a little as the baby, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, and Kyoko come in. "Why are you all here?" I ask.

"Well Kyoko-chan and I were looking after Lambo-chan when we heard some doctors saying that you were here," explains Haru.

"I was here visiting Lambo when Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun came over. The Haru and Kyoko-chan told us that you were here," explains Tsuna.

I look at them blankly for a second. _Ahh, too many people…_ I smile a bit. "Thank you for coming." I frown and ask, "Don't you all have that important match soon?"

The baby nods. "Yes, I came to see you about that. I heard from Dino you learn from watching Hibari fight."

I nod. "Yes, that's right. What about it though?" I get some blank looks from Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"Since you're sick, you can't watch. I'll get a recording for you though," he replies.

"Oh? Really? Thank you," I reply. "It was a bit upsetting that I wouldn't be able to see the match today."

"We should get going now. Get better soon, Minako-chan," says Tsuna.

I nod. "Ah, good luck. Thank you."

* * *

For me, it all ended almost as quickly as it started. Before I knew it, the battle was over. As I watched the video, all the progress everyone made was so clear. It makes me want to make sure that I don't fall behind now. It'd be a shame if I fall back too much now and don't get to fight them later on when they get even better. I'm glad that peaceful days are back though. I'm glad that peaceful days are back though, no matter how short it may last.

"Onii-san, I'm heading out to buy food, okay? We seem to have run out again," I say as I walk out the door. _Everything feels so normal…. I'm glad._ As I pass by Yamamoto's place, I look at them all blankly. "Tsuna-kun…" I start. I raise my right eyebrow. "You climbed the telephone pole?" _Ah, well so much for normality…_

* * *

Reviews:

Chocobo1374

Favorite Story:

Kyoya kumo

Story Alert:

Sasuna123, Caramel27


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Wow, it sounds like Hibari is getting lazy and sending Minako to look for the criminals.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I knock on the door to Onii-san's bedroom. "Excuse me." Then I walk in. He looks up at me from his book and asks, "What is it?"

"I've received reports about more pickpocketing and bag-snatchings throughout town," I say. "Kusakabe-san says that he and the others have not been able to find the thieves yet. Should I go search with him again tomorrow?" I ask. He nods.

* * *

I walk around the shopping area, accompanied by Kusakabe and some other Discipline Committee members. People scatter as they see us come by. Most likely since they're so scared of the Discipline Committee. "I don't need that many of you to follow me around. As I recall, I only asked Kusakabe-san to come along," I say as I cross my arms.

"But…" starts one of the extras.

I take in a deep breath as I close my eyes to prevent my eye from twitching. "If you're really that insistent on helping, then please spread out and search the area," I decide finally. Then I open my eyes again.

They nod. "Yes, ma'am!" Then, they run off quickly to go to a different area.

"Let's begin our search then, Kusakabe-san," I say.

"Yes, Mina-san," he replies. Then, we start to look around. I catch a glimpse of Tsuna and the other members of his household and walk over.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun," I greet. _Ah, good… some of the other people drifted off._

He turns around and glances at my Discipline Committee uniform. "Eh? Minako-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the thief that has been pickpocketing recently. I don't suppose you've got any idea about it? You have a tendency to… get caught into things like this," I say.

"Ah…" he starts. "Actually, mom's wallet was stolen yesterday. That's why I got dragged out here today to 'protect' her," he explains.

I nod. "I see. I don't suppose you saw the thief?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Sorry…"

His mother comes over now. She has a kind expression on and a good natured sort of attitude. I can see perfectly how Tsuna is related to her. "Oh, hello. Tsu-kun, is this one of your friends?" she asks Tsuna. She turns to me. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tsu-kun's mom," she says.

Tsuna nods. "This is Minako-chan. She's Hibari, Kyoya's sister…" explains Tsuna.

"It's nice to meet you," I say. Then I smile a little. "Yes, I guess I am one of his friends."

"Okaa-san, you didn't see who could have pickpocketed you, did you?" asks Tsuna.

She shakes her head. "How come?"

"I'm looking for the thief right now, any leads would be helpful," I reply.

"No, I'm sorry…" she replies.

I nod. "Thank you anyways…Well, I should get going. Bye." I walk back to Kusakabe who decided to wait for me by a coffee shop nearby.

"How did it go, Mina-san?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No luck. Sawada, Tsunayoshi's mother was pickpocketed yesterday, but she doesn't have a clue about any possible suspects."

"Should we go somewhere else then?" he suggests. I nod.

* * *

My eyes widen as there's an explosion and yet another person falls through the roof of the same store. "Kusakabe-san, let's give up here for now and go over there first. That's the general area where Tsuna-kun was. I think that we'll get something there…" I say. Then I start to run there, leaving Kusakabe to catch up. I walk into the store and find the manager. "Sir, where are the ones who crashed through your roof?" I ask.

He glances at my Discipline Committee uniform. "I'll bring you there right away," he replies, starting to lead me there already. "There," he says as he points at a table with three men sitting there. A man that looks like a typical business man, a tanner, man with short hair and a scar next to his eye that is dressed like a typical "tough guy", and a man lean with chin-length fair hair. I sit at the table behind them without them noticing and listen in.

"You two are useless!"

"Sorry."

"I'm ashamed."

"Are you mocking me?"

"That's not it, Onii-chan. That Chinese brat did something weird to me!" _Oh, so it's a trio of brothers doing this…_

"They threw explosives at me!"

"I don't want to hear excuses! I can't leave this to you anymore. I'll go…"

"T-Then…"

"Are you going to do _it_, bro?"

"Indeed. The eldest of the fearful Three Criminal Brothers… I will make money from that mark in the name of Ichiro the Swindler." I smirk as I exit the store momentarily to look for Kusakabe.

* * *

I walk up to the gang of people that I think I've seen before. "You're all going to get punished now," I declare. I hold up my tonfas and smirk at them. However, I stop short as the orgre-Tsuna rolls them down like bowling pins. The "Three Criminal Brothers" start to run away.

"Stop!" shouts Tsuna as he continues to barrel towards them. I chase after Tsuna though, it's nearly impossible to even trail him, much less beat him.

I walk out of the police station to find Kusakabe and Onii-san waiting for me. I bow my head and apologize. "Sorry, although they were arrested, it was mainly Tsuna-kun that got them in there to begin with. I'm sorry…" I say. I look at Kusakabe. "Thank you for coming with me today. I'm sorry that your time was wasted these past few days."

Kusakabe smiles. "Don't worry, Mina-san. At least the criminals were taken care of."

I nod. "Thank you again."

As I start to walk home with Onii-san, I feel him pat my head. "You did well today, Minako," he says quietly.

I look up at him. "Onii-san…thank you." Then I smile.

* * *

Reviews:

cherryblossoms yakumo, Chocobo1374, Soul Vrazy

Favorite Story:

assi, KHR123, , xburner21

Story Alert:

Assi, Aku Tora, , ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Minako is finally fed up with Tsuna cutting in every time she tries to do her job…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I start to run towards area of the most recent dojo that was attacked by the dojo-breakers and find Kyoko and Haru apologizing to two kids. "Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, can you tell me which way the dojo-breakers went?" I say. You see, Onii-san has been making me chase down the people disturbing the peace recently. I can tell you this- Tsuna got all of them. I should just let him do everything from now on.

"I'm ashamed," says Haru.

"They went that way," says Kyoko. "I can't forgive them."

I look further down in the direction that that Kyoko said they went towards. "It seems that they're no longer around," I reply. I cross my arms and I almost scowl.

"Leave it to me," says the baby, appearing out of nowhere.

Kyoko shouts, "Reborn-kun!"

"Hm, it's you," I say. "I sure hope this will be intriguing."

* * *

I walk towards the classroom and place my hand on the door, but then I stop. "There seem to be dojo-breakers appearing in Namimori!" exclaims Sasagawa from inside the classroom.

"Dojo-breakers?" asks Tsuna, also from inside.

I open the door. "Sasagawa-senpai, I must ask that you lower your voice or return to your classroom," I demand.

I get ignored completely. "In that case, I'm counting on you," says Sasagawa as he places his hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"W-Why me?" asks Tsuna.

Sasagawa's voice raises again as he exclaims, "Because you are a member of the boxing club!"

"No, I'm not!" exclaims Tsuna

Sasagawa turns around and declares, "Think about it, Sawada. The duty of protecting the peace in the region lands upon all men." _Yeah sure, "men" protect the peace. I don't see any around right now._

"T-That's correct theoretically, but…" mutters Tsuna.

"And you will realize the greatness of boxing when your raise your fist for the sake of justice!" continues Sasagawa.

"So, it's all about boxing…" mutters Tsuna.

"We'll accept that!" says the baby's voice. He appears on the chalk board and I raise my right eyebrow. _I wonder how he managed to do that without Onii-san catching him._

"Reborn! Don't I always tell you no to come to school?" asks Tsuna.

The baby ignores Tsuna and replies to Sasagawa, "Tsuna's going to beat up the dojo-breakers, so don't worry."

"Yeah!" agrees Sasagawa.

"Don't decide without me!" exclaims Tsuna

The baby replies, "It's the mafia's duty to protect the safety of the residents of this area," explains the baby.

"I told you! I'm not a mafioso! Jeez!" exclaims Tsuna. I continue to listen in as Tsuna starts to slowly sort of agree.

"Tsuna-kun, if I'm asking too much, feel free to say so," says Kyoko.

"That's not it at all!" replies Tsuna, waving his hands around frantically.

Sasagawa says happily, "So, you will accept!"

"Well…" Tsuna starts to protest.

"Way to go, Tenth!" exclaims Gokudera.

"Huh?"

"Do your best, Tsuna!" says Yamamoto.

"Huh?!" exclaims Tsuna.

I cross my arms and say, "Since the baby is involved, I won't waste my time trying. I'll leave it to you then, Tsuna-kun. If you don't succeed, then I'll jump in."

He exclaims, "Huh?! Minako-chan too?!"

"So, we'll start your training afterschool, in the park," says the baby.

"What? Training again?!" shouts Tsuna.

The baby turns to me. "Minako, could you wait for Tsuna to just take care of them?"

"Oh?" I ask. "What will I tell Onii-san though? He won't be pleased."

The baby smiles. "Don't worry, just tell him that…"

* * *

As I give Onii-san dinner, he asks, "Minako, did you take care of the dojo-breakers yet?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, Onii-san, but the baby asked that I wait patiently as Tsuna-kun takes care of it. I don't quite understand why, but he said that if Tsuna-kun fails, then he'll fight you."

"Oh? Then, allow it to continue this way," he replies.

I nod. "Understood."

* * *

I hold onto my naginata a bit too tightly as I stand away from the crowd. "Why I'm I here?" I ask.

"An example. If you'd like, Minako, you can go alone," says the baby. I nod. "Unless you come at me with all your might, I can't guarantee your lives," he warns.

"Here I go, Reborn-san!" exclaims Gokudera as he, Yamamoto, and Sasagawa as they prepare to attack the baby.

"Here I go," says the baby. I watch the baby carefully as he prepares to attack them. I visible fighting spirit appears around the baby.

"What a fierce fighting spirit!" exclaims Sasagawa.

"Are you serious?" asks Yamamoto.

"Now's your chance to surrender!" says the baby.

"This is…" mutters Gokudera.

The baby smirks. "Zettai-Maken!" exclaims the baby. A mammoth appears.

"I-I don't believe it!"

"You've got to be kidding!"

They all end up on the floor. "W-We give in!" declares Gokudera.

"Wow! Those three couldn't even lift a finger!" exclaims Tsuna. The baby chuckles in response. "What happens next?" asks Tsuna.

"What?" asks the baby.

Tsuna continues, "That was amazing and all, but you have some sort of technique to defeat the enemy, right?"

"That was it."

"Huh?"

"Zettai-Maken is a style that, using your tremendous fighting spirit, forces your opponent to admit defeat before the fight. Zettai-Maken will never loose," replies the baby.

"Is that a pun?!" exclaim Tsuna.

"In other words, it's a bluff?" asks Gokudera.

"Don't be stupid, winning without fighting is a great tactic," replies the baby.

"Then, what do you do if your opponent doesn't get scared?" asks Tsuna.

The baby replies bluntly, "Who knows?"

"'Who knows'?!" exclaims Tsuna.

"Don't babble. Just do it," replies the baby. "Your opponents are here after a "Opponents?" asks Tsuna.

Right on cue, a male's voice shouts, "Sawada, Tsunayoshi! Where are you?!" Three muscular males appear on the staircase.

Tsuna turns around and exclaims, "W-Why?"

"Are you Sawada?" asks the male is the center. Tsuna shakes his head frantically.

"That's right. He's Tsuna," says the baby.

Tsuna shouts in protest, "R-Reborn!"

The dojo-breaker pulls out a slip of paper and says, "A challenge? You've got guts."

Tsuna looks pretty lost as he asks, "A challenge?"

"So, it did arrive," comments the baby. Wow, so this was his plan. Can Tsuna really beat these guys though?

"This is your doing?!" exclaims Tsuna. Then he asks, "What do I do?"

"Hey, brat! How dare you insult us!" exclaims the male in the center.

Another one declares, "We're going to beat you to a pulp!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Sasagawa walk closer to Tsuna. "Um… well…." Tsuna starts to tremble.

"Tsuna-kun!" exclaims Kyoko as she and another large group of people run over. My right eye starts to twitch a little and I shift further away.

"Kyoko-chan, why?" asks Tsuna.

The baby replies, "If we're going to do it, I thought it'd be more exciting with an audience.

"You!" shouts Tsuna.

The male with a chain around his neck cracks his knuckles as he says, "Now, let's get it started."

"Do your best, Tsuna-kun!" shouts Kyoko.

"Fight!" exclaims Haru.

One of the younger boys in the group shouts, "Do your best, Onii-chan!"

"Beat up those dojo-breakers!" exclaims the other.

"T-That's…" starts Tsuna.

The baby says encouragingly, "Don't be afraid now. You have Zettai-Maken."

"B-But…" Tsuna replies.

"It's all in your spirit! Clash against them while convincing yourself that you won't lose!" Then the baby kicks Tsuna closer to the dojo-breakers. The dojo-breakers look amused as they hold their fists up.

Suddenly, a visible fighting spirit starts to surround Tsuna. The dojo-breakers look a bit hesitant now. "A strong guy… A strong guy…The person I think is the strongest in the world is…" mutters Tsuna. Suddenly, the fighting spirit gets larger and Tsuna shouts, "Zettai-Maken!"

"What?!" the dojo-breakers exclaim. I pathetic looking thing of smoke that looks like the baby hits the dojo-breaker and, evidently, does no damage at all.

"What was that?" asks one of the dojo-breakers.

The dojo-breakers seem even more irritated now. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"We won't be tricked by that!"

"Tenth!" exclaims Gokudera.

"Did he fail?" asks Yamamoto.

I pull out my cell phone and ask, "Should I prepare an ambulance for him?"

"Zettai-Maken doesn't work if you believe you might lose, even if it's just a little," explains the baby after jumping onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"We won't go easy on you!" shout the dojo-breakers as they charge at Tsuna.

Gokudera and Yamamoto pull out their weapons. "Now we'll just have to-" starts Gokudera, but he pauses as Kyoko and Haru step in front of Tsuna.

"We won't lose!" declares Kyoko.

"We'll do it too!" exclaims Haru.

Tsuna replies, "You can't!"

Then one of the kids that live with Tsuna exclaims happily, "It seems like fun!"

Kyoko shouts, "Lambo-kun! It's dangerous!"

The kid lands on one of the dojo-breakers and says, "Let me in, too! Let me in!"

The dojo-breaker looks a bit uncomfortable. "What's with this kid?" Then the kid farts in his face.

"There it goes!" exclaims the kid.

"Stay out of this, you stupid brat!" shouts the dojo-breaker as he throws the kid. A purple bazooka is fired and suddenly, the kids are replaced by an older looking male and an older looking female.

"My, my, I was in the middle of cleaning the toilet," says the older looking male.  
The female doesn't look up and continues to study. "The equation to find the volume of a sphere is…"

"Adult Lambo! Adult I-Pin!" exclaims Tsuna.

"That's…" starts Sasagawa.

"Those useless guys popped out again," comments Gokudera.

I look at them blankly. "What happened?"

The male that randomly appeared steps in front of Tsuna and says, "Young Vongola, it seems that you need some help."

"Well…" starts Tsuna.

The male replies, "Leave it to me."

The dojo-breakers seem to be confused as well. "Who the hell are you?"

The male puts on a set of cow horns. "There's no need to name myself. When these horns twinkle again, your lives are-" The dojo-breaker knocks him out with a punch.

"Shut up!" exclaims the dojo-breaker.

"He's way too weak…" mutters Tsuna.

One of the dojo-breakers walks up the female that appeared randomly. "Hey, there's a hot little girlie here." He reaches for her, but she blocks without even paying attention.

She continues to study. "The area of a triangle is…" She starts to beat him up while shouting, "Base times height, divided by two!"

"Way to go Adult I-Pin!" exclaims Tsuna.

"Amazing!" exclaims Kyoko.

I smile a little. "I wouldn't mind fighting this person."

The remaining dojo-breakers charge at her and shout, "What was that?!"

She dodges easily. "The Earth orbits around the sun in roughly 365 days!" She knocks out yet another dojo-breaker and jumps up. Then she grabs the remaining dojo-breaker's head and turns it almost 180 degrees. "This is called a revolution!" The dojo-breaker collapses.

"That forehead girl is good!" exclaims Sasagawa.

She lets out a sigh. "This is so hard."

"Thank you, Adult I-Pin!" exclaims Tsuna.

"Oh! Sawada-san! Where am I?" she asks.

"She didn't notice?" asks Tsuna.

"I need to go home and study for my exams!" she exclaims. Then she runs off.

"Who was that?" asks Kyoko.

Haru replies, "You have to admire her strength." I look around blankly. _So… does that count as Tsuna's win?_

* * *

Onii-san looks at me with a strange look as I pass him the steak. "Hm? Is something wrong, Onii-san?" I ask.

"What are you trying to hide?" he asks. _Shoot, busted…_

"Well…I was unable to do anything again, since Tsuna-kun took care of everything…_again_. So, you don't get to fight the baby," I reply

"Hn…" he says, looking slightly annoyed. He takes a bite of the steak. "Just go make some more steak. Tomorrow, I'll take over again," he says.

I smile. "Okay." _Ahh, finally… It's actually kind of depressing watching Tsuna do everything._

* * *

Reviews:

ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, Soul Vrazy, Guest

Favorite Story:

Lady Fon Slytherin, pineapple angel, Celeste D. Lilica

Story Alert:

Ingmina, kaelum, Slavaskia, Celeste D. Lilica


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Minako, how can you win if you didn't practice that much?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

"Here are the results," starts the announcer. I sit on the bench calmly, I don't care for it much, I won't place high enough to make it to the next competition anyhow, I'm almost sure of it. I straighten out my black ice skating dress. It was tough finding one that Onii-san approved of. "In third place we have…" continues the announcer. I start to tune him out.

There is a loud applause, followed by silence. Then another round of applause. Then more silence. They're announcing the first place winner now. Nothing, there's no applause. I feel someone tap my shoulder. I look at the girl sitting next to me blankly. She's wearing a pastel pink ice skating dress and has her light brown hair up in pigtails. I remember her performance because the announcers said that she's only thirteen or so. "Aren't you Hibari, Minako?" she asks. I nod. "You won first place," she explains, her eyes are a bit wide, but she looks happy.

"Oh?" I ask. She nods happily.

The announcer calls out, "Hibari, Minako, please come and receive your prize."

I stand up and give the girl a small smile and a slight bow. "Thank you for letting me know."

I walk over to the announcer. I smile a bit and bow as I accept the award. There is a loud round of applause. I hear a group of male voices shout out. I know that people from Nami-Middle actually came but still, they came in a group? I manage to keep my eye from twitching somehow.

I check the scores, I got first place by just a little. I'm actually not sure why I won, the competitor was better, but I guess that in the end the practice paid off somehow. Naturally, I don't need the prize money. I usually just give it to Onii-san to use for the Discipline Committee. I bow a final time before I exit the rink. I walk back to the changing room quickly to avoid the mobs of people who will surely try to talk to me. I change back into my white t-shirt, light grey hoodie, and purple skirt. As I pull on my black sneakers, the girl with the pastel pink dress comes in. "Congratulations, Hibari-san!" she says happily.

I smile at her. "Thank you. You don't have to call me 'Hibari-san' though, that's my brother," I reply. I continue to pack my ice skating things away.

"Okay, umm…Minako-san," she replies. She looks so happy. I wonder if I was ever that happy. "I'll be there to root for you at the next competition, Minako-san!" she exclaims. "Your performance was so unique!"

I bow a little. "Thank you," I reply. "Your performance was very well planned though. It fit perfectly with the song," I start.

"Really? You think so?" she asks. Her eyes are sparkling.

I nod. "You must have practiced really hard too. Keep at it, you'll be wonderful one day," I say. She nods happily. "Good. I'll see you around then." I sling my skates around my shoulder and start to walk off. _I wonder if Onii-san would approve…_ I let out a quiet sigh as I start to head for the back exit. _She's a little kid. He and I both have a weakness for them._

* * *

I make it back to the airport in Namimori after school ends. I stop by the school to find Onii-san in his "office". I hand him the check. "Onii-san, good afternoon," I greet. He nods in return. "I got first," I say. "I'll see you with dinner in a few hours." I smile at him and leave. He's been really busy lately- students have been going missing. Sawada, Yamamoto, Gokudera, even the younger Sasagawa. Kusakabe called to tell me while I was at the hotel. It worries me that they've gone missing. Of course, I would never admit it out loud. I don't need to show any weakness. It's best that I don't.

Outside, I watch as a male starts to come running this way. "Sasagawa-senpai," I call out. He runs over, breathing a bit hard because he ran here a bit too quickly. "Have you found any of them yet?" I ask.

He crosses his arms and shakes his head. "No, there's no sign of them anywhere. They're well hidden to the extreme."

I frown. "They couldn't have just disappeared into nothing. There has to be a sign of where they went somewhere," I say seriously in a matter-of-fact tone. It sounds too blunt to me. "Maybe you missed an area? Anywhere? A place you didn't search thoroughly?" I suggest less bluntly.

He shakes his head. "I can't think of anything, but I won't give up!" he exclaims.

I nod. "I'll continue to search as well then." My cell phone starts to ring. "It's Kusakabe-san," I say as I glance at the caller ID. Then, I pick up.

"Mina-san, I assume that you've come back to Namimori safely?" asks Kusakabe.

"Yes, there was no trouble at all," I reply.

"Congratulations on your win," he says.

"Thank you, Kusakabe-san."

"Anyhow, we've searched the assigned area, but there was no sign on them. Should we move onto the next area?" Kusakabe reports on the other end.

I frown. "No sign at all?"

Kusakabe's voice is solemn as he replies, "No, I'm afraid not." He says softly, "I'm sorry, Mina-san."

"It's fine," I reply, my voice emotionless now. I won't show any weakness. "You can all break for the day. You've all worked very hard today."

"Mina-san, are you sure?" Kusakabe asks.

I reply firmly, "Yes, I'm absolutely sure. So, all of you take a break. We'll pick up the search again tomorrow morning."

"Mina-san…" I hear Kusakabe mutter on the other end. He knows that I'm worried.

I let a small smile form on my lips as I reply, "It's fine, Kusakabe-san. Take a break. Thank you for your help today. Good-bye." I hang up and put my cell phone away. Sasagawa looks at me expectantly and I shake my head. Sasagawa yells in frustration. For once, I don't say anything. He gives me a weird look as I start to walk away. "Your sister usually makes dinner for you, correct? I'll have dinner prepared for you tonight around six. Show up, or Onii-san will get mad."

"Why?" he asks. I can imagine him with a confused expression as he asks this.

I don't turn around, but I keep walking as I reply, "I can't have students scouring Japan to find other students and passing out because they don't have food."

* * *

I sit there awkwardly at the table as Onii-san glares at Sasagawa. There's some tension in the room. "Um, would either of you like something to drink?" I offer quietly.

Onii-san turns to me and I see his expression soften just slightly. "Tea," he replies. I nod.

"Water, please," Sasagawa replies. Then he declares, "Water is extreme."

I nod. "… Of course," I reply a bit too slowly. "Give me a minute, if you'd please." I stand up and walk over to the kitchen.

When I'm in the kitchen, I hear Onii-san start to talk to Sasagawa. "Why are you

here?"

"Your sister asked me to come over."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't understand to the extreme," replies Sasagawa. I sigh and

start to make Onii-san his tea and pour water for Sasagawa. I walk back outside and serve them their drinks after Onii-san's tea is done.

Onii-san asks, "Minako, why is he here?"

I bow a little in apology. "I'm sorry Onii-san, but it's just that Sasagawa-san usually cooks meals for Sasagawa-senpai. Since Sasagawa-senpai went out to help search for the missing students out of his own will, I wanted to thank him," I explain. I smile apologetically. "Plus, since Sasagawa-senpai was basically scouring all of Japan, I didn't want yet another missing student because Sasagawa-senpai fainted as he was searching."

"Hn," replies Onii-san. He doesn't say anything else, so I assume that all is forgiven. I watch as Sasagawa scarfs down the food. At least I know that it tastes good to him. Onii-san has an annoyed look on as he eats in his usual manner. _These two are so different… They're like opposites. I even have a vague recollection of what Onii-san said when they first met a few years ago._ I almost sigh, their relationship hasn't changed much. It's very likely that I won't ever change even. They finish their food and proceed to glare at each other.

"This guy gets me extremely mad! What is with you, Hibari?! You haven't matured since I met you!" Sasagawa shouts suddenly.

Before Onii-san can say anything I say firmly, "Thank you for being on time as I requested, Sasagawa-senpai. I highly suggest that you don't waste any more time here with… idle… chatter though. They're all still out there somewhere."

He nods. "Yeah, thanks for the extremely good meal!" Then, he lets himself out, shouting, "Kyoko! Kyoko! Where are you?!" I let out a quiet sigh. Onii-san seems to feel less annoyed now.

* * *

I decide to take the night patrol in place of Onii-san to make up for having Sasagawa come over for dinner. I walk down the dark street, half paying attention._ After some time off, of course something odd happens with Tsuna and the others. I hope that Onii-san doesn't get involved again like last time…_ I sigh and continue to walk down the street, following Onii-san's usual route. I catch some odd movement from the corner of my eye. I continue to walk without faltering, not letting whatever is around know that I've spotted them. I look up suddenly because there's a noise and realize that it's too late. The purple bazooka falling from above drops on me and I hear it fire.

My eyes widen as the pink smoke clears. I stare at the man sitting across the table from me and I ask a bit hesitantly, "O-Onii-san?"

* * *

Reviews:

Guest, Chocobo1374, Soul Vrazy

Favorite Author:

KuroShiro-San

Favorite Story:

Yukari99, ExorcistWhite, iEquinox, Clocked002, KuroShiro-San

Alert Author:

Vnienhuis, KuroShiro-San

Alert Story:

MewChiiLi, Raviena Si Absole, Iluvhamster, vnienhuis, iEquinox, Clocked002, KuroShiro-San


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: It's basically like an intro, kind of.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I look at the older Onii-san blankly. "O-Onii-san…? What happened…?" I ask a bit too hesitantly.

He seems to notice that I'm a bit disoriented. "You're ten-years in the future," he explains. _His voice is a lot lower… Sounds kind of weird coming from Onii-san…_

I nod. "I understand, but…why?"

"To defeat the Millefiore Family," he replies.

I look at him for a bit and then I nod slowly. "Okay."

"You have the luxury of the older version of you preparing everything for your arrival," he continues. He points at the table and I look down to find several purple and indigo boxes, a pouch, my naginata, and a letter. Then, Onii-san helps me gather the stuff and leads me to my room. He seems to be about the same as the Onii-san that I know, but at the same time, it feels like he's changed slightly. It's strange. He leads me into a room that actually looks kind of like my room at home. Actually everything I've seen so far is traditional Japanese looking. So, just like home, I guess. He puts the things down for me and says, "I'm going to find Tetsu to let the herbivores on the other side know that you're here," he explains. He starts to walk out and then he stops suddenly. His expression softens very slightly and he says, "If you need anything, I'll be down the hall." I smile happily and I nod. His expression softens a little more and he leaves. _Onii-san is Onii-san no matter what. _I feel a bit more relieved now.

I look around the room and I see pictures. There's one of me with Onii-san and Kusakabe in a Japanese garden. I'm in traditional Japanese clothing with Onii-san and Kusakabe is wearing a western suit. Onii-san is staring straight at the camera with his usual expression on and Kusakabe is smiling. Even as an adult, Kusakabe retained the regent hairstyle. Then again, I can't imagine him without hair like that. In the picture, I'm smiling softly. I notice that I look different when I get older. I can't tell why, but it just feels like I look prettier I guess. It's a bit of a relief to know that I stayed pretty lean though.

I look at the next picture- a picture of a big group of people. I can pick out a few familiar faces like Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa, Onii-san, and myself. I'm standing away from the group with Onii-san. Onii-san is crossing his arms and looking to the side, but I'm looking in the general direction of the camera with a small smile._ I wonder how they got us to get in _O_a picture with that many people._

Finally, there's a picture of me with the Pineapple, Mukuro, for some reason. My eyes widen, this wasn't expected. _What…?_ I pick up the letter immediately and I start to read it. Surely, my future-self would know to leave an explanation for me.

Minako,

Since I'm you, I'm sure that you're confused right now, but you're acting calm, correct? First off, let's get straight to the point. You're here because you're needed to help save your future. A man named Byakuran is trying to eliminate the Vongola Family. Onii-san is part of the Vonogla family and so are Tsuna-kun and the others, that's why you're here too. In the future, we work with Onii-san under Tsuna-kun. Anyways, Byakuran isn't a weakling. So, be careful. If you want to get back to the past, just follow along.

As you know, I left you many different rings. Most are in a pouch and three were left out for you. First, put the purple ring on your middle finger of your right hand, the red ring that looks like Onii-san's from the Ring Conflict on your index finger of your right hand, and the indigo one on your ring finger. Now some side information:

I read through the "side information" quickly as I put the rings onto the right fingers. The "side information" contains information on the different flames and their properties. It explains how to light the flame and I look at the rings on my hand for a bit. _Resolve, huh?_ I continue to stare at the rings. _I fight to get stronger and…for fun occasionally…_ I look at the rings as three small flames appear. I'm not exactly satisfied. _Is that really it though?_ I continue to think about it and then I realize it- I fight to protect the people and things that I care for and the things that I believe in. I watch with satisfaction as the flames grow larger. I go back to the letter:

You go it, didn't you? I wouldn't expect any less from myself. The stronger the resolve is, the larger and stronger the flame is.

Moving on to the box weapons. You should have realized by now that the purple ones correspond to the cloud flames/rings and the indigo ones correspond to the mist flames/rings. The four boxes that I left you contain the following: custom naginata (mist), mist raven, custom tonfas (cloud), and cloud crow. To use them, just inject the flame into the box.

Next the weird details. Having a mist flame means that you're an illusionist, or at least have the potential to be one. Yes, we're illusionists. Don't worry, the older Onii-san knows already. He actually was okay with it. The problem is that the Onii-san from your time doesn't know yet. For the time being, train with Fran from the Varia through video chat. Once the purple-haired girl that we met at the Ring Conflict shows up, you can train with her too if you want to.

Look, I am you so, I know that the only reason you opened this letter was to find out why there's a picture of us with Mukuro. I know that it's a bit strange and surprising, but I guess that I should explain.

"Mina-san," says a man's voice, drawing my attention away from the letter. I look up to see a man that I recognize as the adult Kusakabe.

"Kusakabe-san…? Is something the matter?" I ask.

"The others inside the main base would like to see you. You should bring your rings and box weapons with you as well," Kusakabe explains. He seems like the same Kuaskabe that I know. It's actually a bit comforting.

I nod. "Okay." I stand up and slip the box weapons into my pocket along with the pouch filled with rings. _So much for finding out the rest of the letter…_

* * *

Reviews:

Chocobo1374, Soul Vrazy, pinkus-pyon

Favorite Story:

Ashiteru my hasu, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, Raviena Si Absole

Story Alert:

NeitherSaneNorInsane, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Ah, for any of you who don't remember, the little thing down there with the Millefiore guy, **Giaggiolo,**is in episode 85. His appearance is brief and insignificant because, I guess in Minako's eyes, he's just another guy getting beat up by Hibari. Anyways, happy birthday Hibari!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I look at the screen, barely managing to hold back my annoyance as the green-haired male with the frog hat on the other end continues to laugh in a monotone, mocking way. _I am Hibari, Minako. I shouldn't be mocked like this!_ I clench my hands and hold back my annoyance with what little shred of control is left. My right eye twitches a little. "Are you just about done yet?" I ask with a glare.

"Wait…" he starts. "Hahaha… I just can't… Minako-senpai as a kid is so weak. She can't use illusions," he continues in a monotone way. "I can't believe that the Varia's Cloud Guardian could be so weak."

I finally snap. "That's fine. I'll be on my way then. Have fun telling your boss that he needs a new Cloud Guardian." I smirk at him now as I start to leave the room.

"Fine, fine. I'll teach you, you ugly, old hag. Boss will get mad and throw things at me if I tell him something like that," he says.

I walk back to the screen so he can see me again. I've managed to calm myself down and I reply, "I'm younger than you, you warty toad."

"I know…" Pause. "And Senpai, I'm a frog."

"I know."

* * *

I sit on the bed in my current room and I let out a sigh. My head is pounding- I have a headache. I frown. _Why is it that it's so hard to hold up illusions? It shouldn't be this physically draining._ I refused to give up before during the lesson until Fran finally forced me to stop by ending the video conference. Then, I finally retreated back into my now locked room. _I can't let anyone see my weakness. _ I continue to frown, but I finally get up and walk out of my room to go help out with the house chores. Haru and Kyoko have been taking care of everything recently. I glance at my right hand and I put the box weapons in my pocket._ I have to train more…_

An alarm starts to ring and I look around blankly, wondering if I set it off. Onii-san comes over, looking slightly anxious until he sees me. "Onii-san, what's going on?" I ask.

Kusakabe walks over and reports, "It seems that someone tried to open the C-Hatch by force in the main base and triggered the trap."

"I'm going to head over to the other side then," I reply.

Onii-san nods. "Tetsu, go with her." Then he walks away. I frown as I watch him go back to the other room.

"He's only looking out for you, Mina-san," Kusakabe says. He looks at me with a slightly worried expression.

"I know, Onii-san was always like that," I reply, "but it's like he can't be bothered to protect me with his own hands anymore." My hands wrap around the box weapons in my hand tighter. "To the C-Hatch," I say.

* * *

When we reach the C-Hatch, we find Lambo there, surrounded by the others, rolling around on the floor and crying about wanting a lollypop. I automatically distance myself from them. Lambo says something about being bored and wanting to go outside as well. I can connect to that. "Lambo-kun," I start. They all turn to me and Lambo stops crying and instead, looks at me with wide, teary eyes. "You feel like you're stuck here, right?" I ask. I continue without waiting for an answer. "I don't have a lollypop, but I'll show you a cool trick I learned today. Okay?" I ask gently. I seemed to have piqued the others' interest too.

I put my right hand behind my back as I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. I feel the indigo flame ignite on one of the rings and I start to create the park that I remember going to with Onii-san as a child. I use my memory to help make the illusion look as realistic as possible. I exhale slowly and I open my eyes to find the others looking around in shock at their surroundings. It looks like the park that we're all familiar with. Lambo and I-Pin run around excitedly and start to play on the equipment.

Reborn walks over to me. "Not bad, Minako." I nod, but I can't do much else. I start to feel weaker. I extend the illusion as long as I can and then, I let it go slowly. Haru, Kyoko, Lambo, and I-Pin look around blankly as the base appears again. I let out a quiet sigh and Kusakabe looks at me a bit worriedly. I shake my head slightly.

From around three feet away from me, Kyoko says, "Amazing, Minako-chan! How did you do that?" She looks happy.

"Just a little trick I learned," I reply. I start to walk away, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

* * *

I look up from the notes on tactics that my future-self created as someone comes into the room. I look blankly at Onii-san, who seems to have changed into a suit. "Onii-san? Is something wrong?" I ask.

"We're heading out. Come on," he says.

I reply a bit hesitantly as I get up from the desk, "Okay…" He hands me several Mammon Chains and says to put on a B-Class ring and a C-Class ring for both mist and cloud. I nod as I switch the rings and follow him out. _What's he doing…?_

* * *

When I asked Onii-san what we were doing on the way, he replied by saying that we were going training. Now I completely understand. I watch closely as Onii-san prepares to fight the guy. It takes one hit. "Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaims. "You came to save us!"

Onii-san kneels down and takes the man's rings. "I'm taking these cloud attribute rings." As we start to walk away, he says, "Minako, here." I catch the small object that Onii-san threw over his shoulder at me without much trouble and I look at it blankly. _It's one of the Cloud rings…_

"Thank you, Onii-san," I say. I smile at him as he turns around to look at me. He turns away from me again, but I notice that he seems a bit pleased. I continue to smile.

* * *

**One week later…**

I smirk. I've got it all down. My stamina has increased by a lot and on top of that, I can take a few hits before I start to lose concentration. Although, I don't plan on relying on illusions, I came to the same conclusion as my future-self- I'll use illusions as something to surprise people. After reading the notes left behind, I figured out why my box weapons are a cloud attribute crow and a mist attribute raven. I can't wait to try it out on someone. It's a bit draining, but that's okay. That, I can overcome easily.

"There's a limit to how much you can learn about illusions through a video call like this, and I'm glad to say that we reached that limit. I finally don't have to deal with you anymore, you wimpy version of Minako-senpai," says Fran.

I reply, "That's fine. I've been getting tired of your teasing anyhow, you warty frog."

"That's hypocritical, Senpai," he replies.

"I'm not teasing you, so it's not," I say. "Anyhow, I'd like to thank you for taking the time out to train me." I bow my head a little. "Thank you." I laugh a little. "Good-bye, Fran."

He waves his right hand. "Bye, Minako-senpai." He cuts the connection. I turn the monitor off and leave the room. Now, onto mastering the techniques that were left behind for me.

* * *

Reviews:

Soul Vrazy

Favorite Author:

Alice-Italy-Haruhi

Favorite Story:

Kirino Tsuki, Alisterine, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, Siyah Ay, RainyAme

Alert Author:

Alice-Italy-Haruhi

Alert Story:

Alisterine, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, vongoladqishffy, Siyah Ay, RainyAme


	18. Chapter 18: Minako's Day Out

Author's Note: It's Minako's day out! I just had to put something in. I guess it's a filler…? Sort of? Anyways, I want to say thanks for your continued support! I know I was bad with updating a lot since October… So, I'll try to make it up since summer's here.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I throw on a white hoodie over my black tank top. I had put on a red pleated skirt and a red and black striped pair of thigh length socks before. I take the pair of rectangular red glasses with lenses that have no prescription and put them on. I don't look so much like myself, but that's the point. I look at myself in the mirror. All the red looks strange with my steely grey eyes, but I guess it doesn't matter much. I put on a pair of black ankle boots before walking out of my room. I glance down the hallway. There's no one around. I walk out of the exit to the base unnoticed. I look around. I'm at Namimori Shrine. I check the rings and boxes in my pocket- the all the rings are covered by Mammon Chains. I nod to myself and start to walk to town. No one should know me, should it should be okay. I let out a quiet sigh. It feels like there's lots of space suddenly. The base was getting crowded.

* * *

I look around the shopping district as I walk around casually. It doesn't seem like too much has changed. I could almost imagine that I'm back in present time if I ignored the Millefiore people milling about. They don't pay any attention to me though. I walk into the bookstore that I went to often in present time to find that I've never seen any of the books before. I should have realized. I lose interest and walk back out. It's weird to be an area that seems so familiar, but so different at the same time. I catch the eye of a Millefiore member who looks at me carefully. _Shoot. I can't start fighting somewhere like this. They have cameras set up here. If the others see me start to fight, they'll rush here without a doubt. That's the last thing I need to happen. _

I walk further away out of the shopping district to any random street that shouldn't be under surveillance. From the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of the Millefiore member following me still. I small smirk appears on my lips as I see male with dark brown hair walking this way. He's concentrated on his cell phone. I wait until just the right moment before skillfully tripping on air. I fall onto the male and we hit the sidewalk. I catch the Millefiore member looking shocked because Hibari, Minako is not known for being clumsy.

I close my eyes and rub the back of my head. "Ow…" I mutter. I hear the male get up. I open my eyes to see a hand stuck out in front of me. I look up and the male and smile. He looks like a kind person. I take his hand and get up. I bow. "I'm sorry, please forgive me," I apologize immediately. I rub the back of my head. "Heheh… I was always told that I'm clumsy sometimes." I laugh a little. I see the Millefiore member leave because Hibari, Minako doesn't act like this.

He smiles a little. "Ah, don't worry," the male replies. "Are you okay?" he asks. His brown eyes are a little wide now.

I nod and look back up at him. "Yes, thank you." I smile.

"I don't think I've seen you around before, do you live around here?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No, I live in Tokyo," I reply. "I came here to visit my…Uncle and his family."

"Are you lost or anything?" he asks.

I widen my eyes a little. "How did you know?" I ask. _I'm not such a bad actor…_

He smiles. "I'm magical," he replies jokingly. I laugh. "Where are you heading towards?"

"Mm…the hotel," I reply slowly. "The one by the station?" I let out a quiet sigh. "I'm not in a rush to get back though. It's so crowded back there."

He looks a little confused, but then he offers, "Want me to show you around town?"

"Ehh?" I ask. "You don't have to. You must be busy," I reply. _I should…head back maybe. I'll go buy food and head back to the base._

"It's fine. Come on, let's go," he says. He takes my wrist. I don't react as I normally would because I'm not me. "Oh, by the way, I'm Ito, Hayate." _That name sounds familiar… Ah, he's the sibling of one my students in my class._

I grin at him and I reply, "Suzume, Minako." *_Close enough…sparrow instead of skylark. _

I watch as a blonde male around the same age runs over to us and exclaims, "Hey Hayate! A bunch of us are gonna…go play…basketball?" His sentence turns into a question and he stares at me. His blue eyes are blank.

"Oh hey, Rei," Hayate replies with a small wave. The male named Rei continues to stare at us. Ito turns to me and then looks at my hand and then back to me. He jumps away from me suddenly, his cheeks turning a bit pink. "W-Wait, Rei…! It's not what you-"

Rei shakes his head. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends..." he says.

"Like I said, it's not-"

"I know, I know. I'm kidding, geez." Rei turns to me. "Yo, nice to meet you. I'm Hayate's friend- Griffiths, Rei." _Oh, a foreigner._  
I tilt my head to the side a little. "Nice to meet you...um…Griffiths-kun?"

He laughs. "It sounds weird right? It's okay. You can just call me Rei."

"Alright," I say with a grin. "Oh yeah, I'm Suzume, Minako."

"Anyways, I was gonna go on and show her around town, so you can go on without me," Hayate says.

"What? And let you go around town hand in hand with a pretty girl? No way. Count me in too," Rei says.

I laugh a little. I smile as I see Gokudera walk up behind Rei and Hayate. "Ah Gokudera-kun?" I greet. Hayate and Rei turn around, their eyes wide.

He raises his right eyebrow a little. "They've been looking for you like madmen, Minako," he says.

"Oh? I'm sorry about that. You know how I am. I got lost," I say.

"Come on, let's head back," he says. He takes my wrist and starts to drag me away.

"Okay, okay," I reply. I turn to Rei and Hayate and say, "It was nice meeting you." I wave and then turn my back to them. When we get out of sight from them, I turn to Gokudera. "You don't have to keep holding onto my wrist, you know?"

"Finally, you're back to normal," he comments as he lets go of my wrist.

"I knew that they'd be looking for us, so I changed my appearance and personality enough," I reply. My eyes dart around the area. Safe for now.

"Shouldn't you have avoided talking to those people?"

"Hm, I guess. It couldn't be helped though. I had the throw them off," I reply.

"What do you mean?"

"One of the Millefiore people started to trail me. So when I saw the brunette further down the street, I 'tripped' and fell on him. After that, I said 'Ow…' That seemed to convince the Millefiore person well enough."

"Tch." He seems to be considering this. "Then why were you still around after that?"

"My goal was to not act like myself. Besides, he was too insistent on 'helping out' since 'I'm here visiting from Tokyo,'" I reply. "Why? Are you jealous?" I suggest.

"W-What makes you get that impression, woman?!" he exclaims.

"Hey, people are looking. Don't disturb the peace," I warn. I let him calm down a little first before I raise my right eyebrow. "Ah, Mukuro would be mad if he was around," I say. _Now that I think about it, I still never go to that letter…_

"Since when do you make fun of people like that…?" Gokudera seems a bit confused.

Now that I think about it, I'm confused too. "Hm…" I start. "It must be from talking to Fran so much. Sorry," I reply.

* * *

*"_Close enough…sparrow instead of skylark._"

Note: For those of you that don't know, "Hibari" is "skylark" in Japanese. So here, Minako changed her last name to "Suzume," which means "sparrow."

* * *

Favorite Author:

AkaneGurung

Favorite Story:

Hikari Arisawa, AkaneGurung, xxvampire0608, CalicoCat2, sweetcookies82

Alert Author:

AkaneGurung

Alert Story:

Lazymusicfreak, Marionette-Rui, Hikari Arisawa, Pixiecropse, AkaneGurung, xxvampire0608, CalicoCat21, SeiryuNoAme, sweetcookies82


End file.
